You in Me
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Sorato's drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**こんにちわ、みんなさん**

 **¿Como estan?**

 **Más peripecias de Misako jajaja**

 **Esta vez es una reunión de drabbles Sorato, siendo que algunos forman parte de las actividades del Topic Sorato en el foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **"I'm pregnant."**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Volvía a casa después de un día agotador de trabajo y todo lo que quería era acostarse en el sofá, se acoger en los brazos de su esposa y ver una película mientras comían pollo frito. Y a la medianoche ellos recordarían cómo su historia de amor había comenzado, dirían cuánto se aman, prometerían seguir siendo felices juntos y comerían un pastel que ella misma había hecho.

Era así que pasaban la Nochebuena en los últimos quince años. Cada 24 de diciembre intensificaban su relación y fortalecían sus sentimientos. Y ese año en particular, Sora quiso montar un árbol de Navidad. No entendió bien el por qué. Ella sólo le dio una explicación profunda, filosófica y significativa. Sora era el tipo de persona que cuando metía algo en la cabeza nadie se quitaba. Simplemente estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando entró por la puerta y sacó sus zapatos notó que la casa estaba tomada por una suave penumbra que era quebrada sólo por la luz de lo pisca-pisca. Al entrar en la sala encontró a Sora esperando con una sonrisa maliciosa gigantesca, como si fuera una niña que hubiera hecho alguna gran travesura y necesitaba un cómplice para no ser castigada.

No pudo siquiera preguntarse qué estaba pasando porque Sora cogió un bolígrafo rojo y dibujó un 'x' en su blusa. Él encontró extraño el hecho de que ella estaba dibujando su ropa, pero encontró aún más extraño cuando percibió que nunca había visto esa blusa antes. Era blanca, un poco larga y mucho más ancha de lo que Sora solía usar. Y había números. Del 01 al 40. Notó que su esposa había rayado el número 11 y que los anteriores ya estaban todos rayados.

Sora lo miraba con expectativa, como si él tuviera que adivinar porque ella hacía eso. Pero no lo sabía. Estaba confuso. Bien confuso. Su mirada fijada en la blusa buscaba una explicación lógica que sólo empezó a surgir en su cabeza cuando sus ojos cruzaron con el árbol de Navidad que estaba al fondo.

Además del las luces, había algo más decorándola. Algunos lazos rojos, bastones, algunos ángeles... Y fotos. Fotos de los dos juntos. Lo encontró muy especial y se acercó para observarlas.

Sora se quedó detrás de él, aún con esa sonrisa traviesa. Esperando que él tuviera una reacción. Y entonces, él avistó. Casi en la parte superior del árbol había una foto con poca nitidez, pero suficiente para que Yamato entendiera.

Era un ultrasonido.

Él se volvió y la cuestionó con la mirada, sin fuerzas para hablar. Ella sonrió aún más y le entregó una caja verde con lazo rojo. La misma de quince años atrás. Y con las manos temblorosas, Yamato la abrió y adentro había un zapato minúsculo, junto con una plaquita: "Papá, estoy en camino".

Él volvió a mirar a su esposa, necesitando una confirmación aún más exacta y la tuvo.

\- Estoy embarazada. - dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor.

Mientras Yamato abrazaba a Sora con toda su felicidad y amor, pensaba que ése era otra Nochebuena que jamás podría olvidar.


	2. Chapter 2

こんにちは、みんな

¿Como estan?

Si es fan de Supernatural, ¡cuidado! Contiene spoilers.

* * *

 **"Take. It. Off."**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Uno de los momentos más placenteros de su noviazgo era cuando Sora usaba lápiz labial rojo.

Yamato quedaba perdido en el contorno de los labios finos y fijado en el color que los embellecían.

Él acompañaba cada sonrisa, cada palabra y cada movimiento de la boca de la pelirroja hechizado. Y quedaba tan deslumbrado que no era capaz de razonar de forma clara. Y Sora lo sabía.

Él sabía que ella sabía. Y él sabía que ella usaba un lápiz labial rojo cada vez que quería algo que él no quisiera. Y él siempre cedía.

Porque mejor aún que quedarse mirando aquel lápiz labial rojo en los labios de Sora era cuando él lo sacaba con un beso. Con el beso.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba frustrado demasiado para ni siquiera babear por los labios rojizos y maliciosos de Sora.

\- Oh, Yamato! ¿Por qué estás así?

\- ¡Sabes muy bien! -murmuró el rubio inconformado.

\- ¡Cual és! Supernatural ni es tan temible así.

Yamato la miró con ironía. Maratón de Supernatural era el pedido de la vez.

\- Tú sabes que no es eso. - suspiró amargamente.

Sora amplió su sonrisa maliciosa y levantó una ceja. - ¿Va a decir que no le gustó mi lápiz labial nuevo?

\- No, no me gustó.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia la pantalla riendo.

\- Porque me gustó mi nuevo lápiz labial. ¿Sabías que por ser un lápiz labial matte no sale de la boca? - preguntó espirituosamente.

\- Me di cuenta. -preguntó el muchacho cruzando los brazos. Vio Sora riendo de su frustración y arrojó un cojín en ella. - No querías ver Supernatural? Llegó la parte en que Dean mata la muerte.

La pelirroja se acomodó en el hombro de su novio y sonrió. De soslayo, Yamato vio que ella pasaba lápiz labial en los labios. Él la ignoró. Intentó no prestar atención cuando ella besó la mano de él, pero aquella marca roja marcando su piel lo despertó.

La sonrisa maliciosa había sido cambiada por una inocente y había un leve rubor en la cara de Sora. Ella sabía lo que él quería. Y él sabía que ella también quería.

Y avanzando sobre ella, ignorando el hecho de que Dean estaba matando la muerte, Yamato sacó el lápiz labial rojo de los labios de Sora.

* * *

Sí, soy completamente apasionada por Supernatural y por Dean u.u

Y sí, Dean es tan son of a bitch que mató la muerte XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

**"I don't need a hero, I need a husband."**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Sora observaba la escena a una distancia prudente. Si se quedaba un centímetro más cerca de Yamato tenía certeza absoluta que necesitarían enyesar el brazo derecho también.

\- Por favor, Sora. ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo? - preguntó el rubio cariñosamente mientras disfrazaba una mueca de dolor.

Ellos estaban en el hospital y en ese preciso momento el brazo de Yamato estaba siendo enyesado.

La pelirroja lo encaró duramente. - ¿Qué estabas pensando? – explotó ya no aguantando contener sus palabras.

\- ¡Cielo, si yo no hubiera saltado en la piscina aquella niña se habría ahogado! -explicó Yamato de nuevo. - Te dije que no había nadie cerca.

\- ¡Yamato aquella era la piscina infantil! ¡Todo lo que aquella niña tenía que hacer era ponerse de pie! - exclamó la mujer indignada.

Se dio cuenta de que el médico intentaba disimular la risa mientras manoseaba el yeso a su lado. Decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran solos. Vio que el brazo de Yamato estaba hinchado y que él intentaba desesperadamente disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

No tardó mucho y luego salieron del hospital, volviendo al hotel. Sora andaba por delante, sin dedicar ninguna mirada al rubio. Yamato iba detrás, un poco más despacio, apenas contemplando la figura de la pelirroja. Él sonrió y la abrazó detrás, interrumpiendo su camino.

\- Lo siento. Debes haberse asustado. - susurró.

\- ¡No haga más eso! - Sora pidió suavemente y recibió un beso suave en el cuello como respuesta. Sonrió maliciosamente y decidió provocar al muchacho. - Necesito un marido. No necesito un héroe.

\- ¡Todo bien! Tienes toda la razón. Una mujer necesita un marido en su luna de miel. - sonrió de forma provocativa y se volvió a Sora para estar frente a él. - Eres una mujer. Yo soy su marido. Estamos en nuestra luna de miel y con eso... - apuntó el yeso. - necesitaré _descansar_ en la habitación del hotel. - parpadeó hacia la pelirroja sugestivo.

Ella se rió y concordó con la cabeza. - Sin más heroísmos. - y terminó la conversación con un rápido beso.


End file.
